


House Party

by Tricky Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: Happy Birthday! [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Hand Jobs, House Party, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:33:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Tricky%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets convinced to go to a house party instead of staying home and doing homework. He ends up hating it less than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Party

Ray sat down in his dorm room as he typed away at his laptop. Pausing he stared at the paper he was writing, getting frustrated in the process. Now the paper wasn’t due for another month but you could never be too prepared.

“Hey Ray?” His roommate, Barry, called out.

“Hm?” Glancing up he saw Barry wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans that showed off all his assets flawlessly and holding two shirts. One was a black shirt that Ray knew from experience would stick to Barry like a second skin and the other was new. It was a sleeveless red turtleneck but with the style Ray bet he bought it from the woman's rack.

“Which do you think would look better?”

“Probably the red one. Red is your color.” Nodding Barry pulled the outfit on then went to a mirror to check himself out. The material stretched and when he reached his arms up a bit of skin showed.

“Where are you going?”

“Lenny is having a party at the house.” Barry replied as he started messing with his hair.

“Oh?”

“Yep. Mick and him invited everyone. Lisa, Cisco, Caitlin, Ronnie, Iris, Eddie, Sara, Nyssa, Mark, Shawna, Felicity, Patty, Linda, Hartley and Oliver.”

“Sounds fun.”

“You should come.” Barry stated.

“Well I-I don’t-”

“Come on.” Barry whined with a pout, “It’s Saturday night and all you’ve been doing for the past week is homework.” Ray made the mistake of looking up and locking eyes with Barry, who was giving his puppy look. It wasn’t long before his resolve crumbled.

“Okay, fine.”

“Sweet! Go shower, I’ll grab you some clothes.” Sighting deeply Ray went to do as told.

~  
Shifting in his too tight jeans Ray tugged at his shirt. It was a bit tight but at least the green button down belonged to him. Last time Barry had given him one of his shirts. A loud laugh broke Ray out of his thoughts. Sara was chatting away with Lisa, both hanging onto their significant other. Nyssa seemed amused but Cisco seemed torn between being love struck and embarrassed. Barry was already situated on Leonard’s lap as Mick’s hand rested on his upper thigh closer to the inside and Barry was openly flirting with Hartley. Briefly Ray wondered who Barry was going to go home with tonight or if it was going to be a repeat of a few months ago when Lisa walked into her brother’s room to see the four of them tangled in the blankets. Mick always got so flustered when that night gets brought up and Len just a little sheepish. Hartley never seemed to mind but Barry… Barry would get such a smug look on his face. If Barry had any say Ray knew exactly what he was going for.

“Hello.” Ray was officially broken from his thoughts when the voice rumbled in his ear. Glancing behind him was Oliver.

“Hey-hi.” Ray stuttered. He never interacted much with the attractive man, typically when Ray did see him he was scolding Barry for his bedfellows then he would get scolded by Sara for being a hypocrite.

“You’re Ray right? Barry’s roommate?” Ray nodded, face flushing a little. It was a huge deal if Oliver remembered your name since he was known for forgetting his one-night stands or people he couldn’t care less about. The fact that this was the first time they’ve interacted and Oliver knew who he was? If Anna found out she was going to flip.

“Yeah.” Oliver nodded as he took a sip of his drink.

“I remember seeing you at Barry’s birthday party. You seemed pretty worried when the cake was brought out.”

“Cisco made it… with Mick and Len’s help. I was convinced it was going to explode.” Ray admitted, “Mick might not seem the brightest but there’s a reason he’s on my team when the science club builds rockets. He’s amazing with explosives… or anything that involves fire…”

“Yeah. I noticed that when Rory decided that I apparently had too many clothes.” Ray sent Oliver a questioning look at that. Oliver gave a dry smile before explaining further,

“Snart and him broke into my apartment after a conversation I had with Barry that they were bad influences… of course there was no _evidence_ it was them so.” Ray shook his head in exasperation.

“They really aren’t that bad. I mean once they open up around you they’re pretty nice guys.”

“You sound a lot like Barry except without the obvious lust filled undertones.”

“Nah, they’re good friends but Len and Sara ganged up on me and I had to go to Professor Stein _and_ Dr. Wells’ class with make-up on and a dress.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Felicity asked as she popped up behind him. Luckily Ray was used to that with Sara so he just frowned at the girl.

“Well the makeup was done horribly. You’d never think that Len helped teach Lisa how to do makeup and I had to deal with Anna telling me that the shade of the dress did nothing to compliment me. Plus they got Jax in on it and I ended up with florescent yellow hair. Luckily it was temporary but still.”

“Well that’s understandable.”

“Licity!” Caitlin called as she leant heavily on Ronnie, obviously drunk.

“Listen, I need to talk to you tomorrow, okay?” Felicity called to Ray as she headed over.

“So it has nothing to do with them being guys?” Oliver asked. Ray felt him leaning closer into his personal space and begged the blush not to appear on his face.

“Nah, I’m gay.”

“Oh?” Ray thought that Oliver gave him a once over at the admission but shooed that away. No way would someone like Oliver think of him that way.

“Are you seeing anyone?” Ray shook his head.

“No. Barry’s been trying to get me to at least go out and meet people but that typically ends bad.”

“That’s a shame.”

“So what about you?” Ray asked, grabbing a cup just so he had something in his hands. Forcing his leg to stay still Ray internally panicked. Oh god he felt like a swarm of insects were going to burst from him.

“Well there’s one person who has caught my interest but other than that nothing really.” Taking a deep drink from his cup he paused to cough, staring in shock at it.

“Is this beer?” A deep laugh had him staring at Oliver in awe as he took his cup and replaced it with his own.

“Try that.” With a tentative sip Ray smiled shyly.

“It’s good.”

“Glad to know. I got the recipe from my sister, she’s studying to be a bartender.” Oliver drank the beer.

“That’s pretty cool. I could never do that. The social interaction would probably kill me, that’s why I’m going to enginering though my parents convinced me to take some business courses too. Haven’t gotten around to it yet though.” A slow smile spread across Oliver’s face.

“Well what a coincidence. I’m going for a business degree. My father wants me to take over the family business when he retires.”

“Really?” Oliver nodded with another charming smile. Ray stumbled forward as arms wrapped around him. Barry’s head rested on his shoulder as he smiled.

“Hey Ollie?” Narrowing eyes looked at Barry.

“Yes?”

“When Ray calls it a night could you take him back to our place? I’m going to stay but I don’t want him walking back alone.”

“Why are you staying?” Barry just gave an impish grin which caused Oliver to sigh, “Yes I’ll take him back.”

“You’re the best!” Barry winked to Ray before going back to the small group. Ray felt his heart hammering at the implication.

“So how do you know Barry?” Ray was happy for the safe topic and proceeded to talk with Oliver some more before being dragged into other conversations.

~  
Ray paused at the door before glancing at Oliver who looked like he was about to leave.

“You could stay for the night.” Ray offered impulsively. He flushed under the curious look Oliver gave him but soon a smile was there.

“If it’s not a problem.”

“No, none at all. I mean it’s late and stuff. Come on in.” Ray busied himself with looking for pjs before pausing, “I don’t think we have anything that would fit you…” Oliver waved it off.

“It’s fine. I sleep in my boxers.” Ray felt his throat go dry.

“Y-You do?” A smirk was what he got, “Uh… I’m going to shower. You can take the couch or Barry’s bed if you want.” Another nod. Ray waited for a few seconds longer before heading towards the shower. At the hall he glanced back to see Oliver removing his shirt. Eagerly Ray’s eyes wandered over the tan muscular skin. It was as the pants were slipping down that Ray shook himself from his staring to rush into a quick cold shower. His thoughts wandered as he thought about the man in the other room. It was a force of will to keep those thoughts clean but somehow he managed. Of course all that work was thrown out the window when he saw Oliver lounging on Barry’s bed in only a pair of boxers.

“Well, uh, night.” Ray squeaked as he dived under his covers, facing away from the attractive man.

“Night.” Ray stared at the wall, nerves high as he tried getting his heart to slow down. He wasn’t sure how long it was but he heard the springs as Oliver got up. He padded over, tapping lightly on Ray’s shoulder.

“Are there any other blankets? It’s freezing.”

“Sorry. He doesn’t have any and I’m using mine but uh…” Ray swallowed thickly as he shifted closer to the wall, “You can share with me?”

“Thanks.” Ray felt Oliver slip in behind him which caused him to tense. An arm wrapped around him, pulling him against Oliver’s chest.

“O-Oliver?”

“Don’t worry. I only bite if asked to.” the rough voice caused Ray to shiver in response. The hand lightly trailed over Ray’s chest. Swallowing harshly Ray gripped his wrist.

“W-what are-”

“Don’t worry.” Oliver nibbled a bit at Ray’s ear. Biting his lip to keep back any noise Ray shifted.

“If you want me to stop just tell me.” Kisses pressed to the side of his neck had Ray flushing more. With an unsteady breath Ray let go of Oliver’s hand. Immediately it trailed down, gripping him through his pjs. Oliver shifted forward as Ray bucked into his hand so when he moved back his ass was against Oliver’s groin. He could feel the obvious hardness.

“Don’t bite your lip. If anyone is going to be biting you it’s me.”

“T-though you d- _oh_ n't bite w-without being asked?” Oliver ground forward as he rubbed Ray.

“I’ll get you begging.”

“P-Promise?”

“Hell yeah.” Oliver growled. Ray whimpered a little as Oliver’s hand moved only to slip into his pants and boxers.

“Ah! _Oliver_ ”

“That’s it babe. Come on, moan my name.” Oliver panted as he sped his hand up, twisting a little at the head.

“O-Ollie. Please.” Ray moaned. Vaguely he felt Oliver slip his other hand under his side and soon it was in his pants as well, teasing his balls. Ray wiggled more, pressing backward into Oliver. Panting he moved a hand backward to tangle his fingers into Oliver’s short hair.

“Come on Ray. Let loose.” Oliver licked at his ear, “Come for me.” Ray let out a high pitched moan as he finally went over the edge.

“That’s it.” Oliver praised. Relaxed Ray felt Oliver still grinding against him as he pulled his hands out. Curiously Ray watched as he went to pull his messy hand away. Instead of letting him though Ray took the hand in his, guiding it to his mouth were he licked and sucked.

“ _Fuck_ Ray!” Oliver shouted as he came. Shifting around Ray waited until Oliver opened his eyes. Flushing Ray glanced away.

“Sorry.” Oliver sighed. A sinking feeling entered Ray’s stomach. Why was Oliver apologizing?

“I wanted to actually take you on a date first. If you’re interested I know a nice restaurant? We could go tomorrow?” Feeling his jaw drop Ray blinked in shock.

“You… want to date me?” Oliver nodded a bit sheepishly.

“If that’s okay with you?” Shrugging and glancing away shyly he responded,

“Well… I wouldn’t mind giving it a try?”

“Alright. So tomorrow, say 7ish?”

“Yeah.” Oliver pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Cool, goodnight Ray.” With a content sigh Ray slipped into sleep, excited about later that day.


End file.
